Porque Todo Cambia
by Fixer
Summary: UkiByaku, Zaraki x Unohana y otras parejas, contiene OC La Sociedad de Almas está revuelta por los Arrancares y la falta de capitanes que los traicionaron, es la hora de cambiar las cosas y enfrentarse a todo aquello que se ponga de por medio.
1. Capítulo 1

Creación en un día aburrido en clase, aún no sabemos cuanto durará puesto que no lo hemos terminado, pero creo que será un tanto larguillo aunque los capítulos no son extensos. Espero que os guste este primer capítulo.

**Capítulo 1**

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo del sereitei, cuando dobló la esquina se tropezó con alguien aunque usando un poco de su equilibrio logró no caerse pero el chico que se había estrellado contra él se hallaba en el suelo.

-Renji, no te quiero volver a ver correr por los pasillos.- El mayor pasó por su lado sin detenerse, continuando su camino.

-Perdona Kuchiki taichou.- El pelirrojo se levantó enseguida inclinándose hacia su superior para luego correr otra vez haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por su capitán.

Byakuya negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía saliendo de la estancia. Llegaba a tiempo para la reunión de capitanes ya que Ukitake le había dicho de hablar antes de entrar a la reunión. Llegó a la puerta de donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones y allí estaba el capitán del 13º escuadrón.

----------------------------------------------

Sabía que llegaba tarde y Nana lo iba a matar el tropiezo con su taichou le había hecho perder tiempo, no podía correr mas rápido, sus piernas no daban para más pero divisó a lo lejos a sus amigos y decidió pararse para preguntar por su chica.

-¡Hisagi! –Renji estaba delante de los tres shinigamis con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas e inclinándose hacia delante intentando tomar un poco de aire.

-¡Renji tío! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Ikkaku miraba extrañado a su amigo pelirrojo que aún no había recuperado del todo la respiración.

-Tíos, esto es cuestión de vida o muerte…. ¿sabéis donde está…?- Se había incorporado un poco pasando su mirada por los tres alternativamente.

-Dónde está ¿Quién?- Yumichika sonreía abiertamente a ese pelirrojo que lo volvía loco.

-Pues ¡Nana! ¿Quién va a ser si no?- Renji movía la pierna nerviosamente, tenía prisa, ya llegaba demasiado tarde, esa noche no llegaba vivo a su cuarto.

-¡Ah! Nana…- dijeron los tres a la vez mirando cada uno hacia un lado.

-¿Qué sucede? Me estáis dando miedo.

-Verás Renji…- Hisagi se decidió a hablar viendo que sus dos compañeros no se atrevían a contar lo que habían visto anteriormente.- Nana ha pasado hace unos minutos antes de que aparecieses tú… y no estaba muy contenta… yo que tú tendría cuidado cuando te la encuentres tiene el carácter de su madre.- Yumichika e Ikkaku asentían conforme el moreno hablaba.

-¿Por dónde se ha ido?- preguntó Renji nervioso. Todos señalaron hacia el mismo sitio.

-Tío, ten cuidado, no queremos perderte tan pronto.- Ikkaku agarró el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

-Serías una gran pérdida.- Yumichika sonreía al subcapitán pero sabía que no lo volvería a ver después de ver a Nana. Renji no le hizo caso al joven de la melena y acariciando la calva de Ikkaku y susurrando un leve "gracias" salió corriendo de allí.

----------------------------------------------

"Todos los hombres son iguales" pensaba Nana mientras llegaba a la entrada de su escuadrón, encontrándose allí a su capitana y su subcapitana.

-¿Qué te sucede Nana-chan?- Isane se había acercado a ella al verla tan roja.

-QUE QUÉ ME PASA… ¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¡MAS BIEN SERÁ QUÉ NO ME PASA!- Isane se echó un poco hacia atrás asustada de la reacción de la menor.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Nana?- su taichou le había dado otro sorbo a su te mientras su subordinada gritaba, aunque su espíritu maternal hacia ella tuvo que salir a flote.

-Pues verá Unohana taichou, no es la primera vez que me lo hace, yo soy muy buena y lo saben.- La capitana e Isane asentían convencidas de ello.- Para variar Renji ¡SI RENJI! No ha venido a la cita ¡A LA CITA! He estado esperándole como media hora y no ha aparecido, encima viniendo para acá me he encontrado con sus amigos ¿Y SABEN LO QUE ME HAN DICHO?- Las mayores negaban con la cabeza rápidamente para luego Unohana sorber otra vez su té.- ¡QUE RENJI YA HABÍA QUEDADO! ¡SI! ¡HABÍA QUEDADO YA!- Seguían negando con la cabeza todo lo que decía Nana en signo de total disconformidad por el comportamiento de aquel teniente.- ¡LO MEJOR ES CON QUIÉN HABÍA QUEDADO! ¿A QUE NO SABEN CON QUIEN?- Otra vez las superiores negaron con la cabeza.- ¡PUES YO TAMPOCO LO SE!

-Tranquila Nana, si es que los hombres no nos respetan en estos tiempos, deberían dar clases para saber como tratarnos.- Las menores asentían con la cabeza rápidamente completamente de acuerdo con lo que la capitana decía. Unohana sorbió otra vez de su taza.- ¿Veis? Él es el más claro ejemplo de cómo tratan a las mujeres.- Isane y Nana se giraron y lo que vieron fue al capitán del 11º escuadrón que caminaba sin percatarse de nada.

-¿Zaraki taichou?- Preguntó Isane extrañada. Kenpachi puso oído a lo que decían después de escuchar su nombre.

-Sí, el no sabe tratar a las mujeres.- Unohana tomó otro sorbo de su té; Kenpachi se quedó helado por el comentario, haciendo uso de su autocontrol desapareció del lugar con una sola cosa en mente.

----------------------------------------------

Renji no sabía si salir de su escondite o no, al principio estaba decidido pero desde que escuchó la conversación entre las del 4º escuadrón ya no lo veía tan claro. Respirando profundamente apareció delante de las chicas.

-Yo he de marcharme ya, tengo reunión de capitanes.- Unohana le dio su taza a Isane y con calma pasó por el lado del pelirrojo no sin antes mirarle advirtiéndole.

-Ho… Hola, Nana yo… verás… - Renji se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

-No hace falta que digas nada- Dijo tranquilamente la menor aun dándole la espalda a su novio.

-¿Ah, no? Menos mal porque no sabía como explicarte el retraso y…

-¡CLARO QUE NO HACE FALTA QUE DIGAS NADA! ¡PORQUE TE LO DIRÉ YO TODO!- Nana estaba roja de ira y no aguantó más, se iba a enterar ese pelirrojo que con ella no se jugaba.

-Erm…bueno…yo…esto…me voy.- Isane que estaba allí todavía, decidió marcharse y dejar a esos dos pelear tranquilos. Sin esperar respuesta se fue sin hacer ruido; había quedado con Ikkaku quien seguramente ya la estaba esperando.

----------------------------------------------

Caminaba sin rumbo, bueno, no realmente, estaba buscando a Nana para comentar con ella ciertas cosas y ahora que tenía un rato libre no lo iba a desperdiciar. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que 3 shinigamis la miraban curiosos.

-¡Hey!¡Erual-chan! ¿A dónde vas?- Hisagi al ver a la morena que iba caminando con parsimonia se extrañó, a esta hora tenían entrenamiento los del 6º escuadrón.

-¿Eh?- Erual se dio la vuelta y notó como tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella.- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo os va?

-¿Qué haces que no estas entrenando?- Preguntó Ikkaku. Erual se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

-¡JA! Es que el capitán está en una reunión y Renji dono ha desaparecido y a Rukichi no hay quien lo aguante y he aprovechado para saltármelo.- Erual miraba de reojo a Shuuhei, se conocían desde que ella tenía 15 años y él ya era el subcapitán del 9º escuadrón y acabaron siendo amigos después de un altercado; aunque, últimamente Erual se ponía nerviosa cada vez que lo tenía cerca y evitaba cualquier encuentro con él y esto no lo pasó por alto Hisagi que había notado el alejamiento de su joven amiga.

-¡Ikkaku-kun!- Isane venía corriendo, cuando llegó al lado del calvo le besó saludándole para luego despedirse de los demás siendo la situación aprovechada por cierta morena que no dudó en echar a andar sin que nadie lo notara para buscar a su amiga, aunque mas bien se marchaba para no tener que quedarse a solas con el subcapitán.

-¡Erual-chan! ¡Espérame! ¡Que te acompaño!- Shuuhei corrió hacia donde estaba la morena que se había parado para que el moreno la alcanzara.

-Shuuhei-kun no hace falta…

----------------------------------------------

-Bueno, tendré que ir a ver al guapetón del 4º escuadrón, que ese alegra a cualquiera.- Yumichika en vista de que se había quedado completamente solo y no iba a molestar a esos dos, ya que su sexto sentido se lo impedía decidió pasar el resto del día en otros… quehaceres.

----------------------------------------------

-No me gusta que vayas sola por ahí, los del 12º escuadrón están por ahí sueltos y cuando Mayuri taichou está fuera, hacen de las suyas.- Hisagi la miraba intentando que ella hiciese lo mismo, desde hacía unos días había notado a la menor más apartada y echaba de menos a la Erual de antes.

-Vale, vale, convencida. Mayuri taichou me da miedo y los de su escuadrón no iban a ser menos.- Erual sonrió dirigiendo su mirada a los negros ojos de su acompañante aunque, cuando se dio cuenta bajó la mirada hacia el suelo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te va en el 6º escuadrón, Erual-chan?- Seguían caminando pausadamente.

-Bien, no es tan malo como dicen, Kuchiki taichou es frío y todo eso pero se preocupa mucho por nosotros aunque… nos exige mucho y no acepta ninguna derrota de nadie del escuadrón… pero eso es lo de menos y… Renji dono me pregunta mucho por Nana-chan….- Se quedó pensativa.- Bueno…- Dijo volviendo a la realidad dejando de lado sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué tal está el 9º escuadrón? Me han dicho que hay mucho revuelo desde que el capitán se fue.

-Sí, es muy difícil explicar la situación a los shinigamis cuando no hacen más que preguntar por el capitán.

-Tu serías muy buen capitán y te tendría que llamar Hisagi taichou, suena bien aunque no me acostumbraría.- Erual le sacó la lengua arrancándole una sonrisa al mayor, una sonrisa que solo la morena podía conseguirle a Shuuhei.

-Ya pero eso no…- Se calló al escuchar unos gritos.

-¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡NO HA SIDO LA PRIMERA VEZ! ¡YA VAN 24 VECES ABARAI RENJI! ¡Y NO LO VOLVERÁS A HACER MÁS!- Erual y Shuuhei se habían asomado a ver que pasaba y se encontraron a Nana y a Renji, la primera roja y con una venita en la frente y el segundo, encogido y apoyado en la pared.

-Etto… ¿te apetece tomar algo Erual-chan?- Preguntó Hisagi a la morena para salir de allí lo antes posible y, ya que estaba hablar un rato con ella y recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido.

-Pues ahora que lo dices si que me…- No pudo acabar de hablar porque un brazo se entrelazó con el suyo y tiró de el hacia delante.

-¡TU Y YO NOS VAMOS ERUAL-CHAN!- Nana le había agarrado y sin dejar a Erual protestar se la llevó arrastrándola.

-¡ERUAL-CHAN! ¡OTRO DÍA TE INVITO!- Hisagi se giró para mirar a su amigo, que estaba aun en la misma posición que cuando se lo encontró. Suspiró y se acercó al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Renji-kun?- Kira había escuchado los gritos y se acercó para ver que ocurría.

-Pues… realmente… no lo se.- Agarraron a Renji y se lo llevaron a un bar para ver si se animaba un rato, y si podía ser, que les contase lo ocurrido detalladamente. Luego tendría tiempo Shuuhei de hablar tranquilamente con Erual.

Continuará...

Si os ha gustado podéis ir a ver los fanfictions de Zararetsu la que ayuda en este fic:

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? - IchiRuki

Los polos opuestos se atraen - Zaraki x Unohana

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Siguiente capítulo!! Siento mucho no haberlo subido antes pero tengo demasiados exámenes T.T. Zararetsu no puede subir sus fics porque no tiene Internet pero en cuanto pueda actualizará el fic de "los polos opuestos se atraen" que ya tiene unos cuantos capítulos hechos O.-

Os dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 2**

-Renji-kun, cuéntanos qué ha pasado.- Kira insistía en saber que le pasaba a su pelirrojo amigo. Seguían caminando rumbo al bar común a todos los escuadrones.

-Yo…- Renji iba a hablar pero se calló un momento para decidirse a hablar tenía que contárselo a alguien y quien mejor que Kira y Hisagi para contárselo.- Veréis, había quedado con Nana pero no me acordaba que había reunión de capitanes y el entrenamiento tenía que supervisarlo yo y se me olvidó completamente así que tuve que avisar a Rukichi para que fuese él el que llevase a cabo el entrenamiento.

-Si, ya me lo ha comentado Erual-chan.- Shuuhei dejó de agarrar al pelirrojo al ver que ya estaba más espabilado.

-¿Erual? Pero ¿Erual no debería estar en el entrenamiento?- Renji frunció el ceño mirando al moreno.

-¿Eh? ¿Y que ha pasado con Nana?- Cambió de conversación bruscamente.

-Pues verás es que además ¡Por culpa de Kuchiki taichou me he retrasado más! Estaba enfadado, me empujó, caí al suelo y me ordenó hacer 65 flexiones y 132 abdominales…- Seguía hablando sin percatarse de que cierto moreno estaba detrás suya con una vena palpitando en su frente.

-Sí necesitabas un entrenamiento especial solo tenía que pedirlo Abarai- Renji tembló temiendo a su capitán. Comenzó a reír nervioso mientras se alejaba inclinándose y pidiendo perdón. El pelirrojo salió corriendo y después de un largo suspiro Shuuhei y Kira fueron detrás de él.

--

-¿En qué estábamos Ukitake?- Byakuya aún tenía la vena palpitándole, ese Renji no tenía solución.

-No pienso permitir que me impidas tener a Rukia como teniente.- Ukitake se estaba cabreando, llevaban más de 5 minutos peleando y la reunión estaba apunto de empezar.

-La elegiré yo, Ukitake y no hay más que hablar.

-¡En tu escuadrón hay shinigamis con talento! ¡Elige a uno de los tuyos!

-Ya se que hay gente con talento, que no se te olvide que es mi escuadrón pero Rukia no será tu teniente.- Sin más que decir entró a la reunión donde ya estaban casi todos los capitanes, dejando a Ukitake confuso y enfadado, hasta que se serenó un poco y así reunirse con los demás.

--

-Ya estamos todos presentes, comencemos la reunión.- Yamamoto miró a todos los capitanes uno por uno. Debido a las ausencias de algunos capitanes tuvieron que recolocarse, cubriendo los huecos libres.- Tenemos que hablar de muchos asuntos.

-La situación de los arrancares, no sabemos nada sobre ellos ni sus próximos movimientos. No sabemos a qué nos vamos a enfrentar.- Soi Fong miró a Kenpachi sabiendo que iba a decir algo al respecto.

-Yo estoy deseando que vengan, seguro que son fuertes, será divertido luchar contra ellos.- En la cara de Kenpachi apareció una sonrisa malvada.

-Sólo podemos esperar.- Unohana no quería pensar en ellos, no sabían nada sobre ellos y se temían lo peor.

Luego de algunas opiniones decidieron pasar de tema debido a que aquella conversación no llevaba a ninguna parte.

-Sigamos con otros asuntos, seguiremos con la misma estrategia.- Refiriéndose a los arrancares.- Hay que elegir a los nuevos capitanes.- Todos los presentes hablaron en voz alta y a la vez, discutiendo.

-¿Qué tal Madarame Ikkaku como capitán del 3er escuadrón?- Komamura miró a Kenpachi que reía sonoramente.

-¿Ikkaku? No creo que sea buena elección, sería un gran capitán pero él es fiel a mi y a mi escuadrón, no creo que quiera serlo.

-Estoy con Zaraki-san, Madarame-san no sería nunca capitán.- Unohana sabía que además de que el calvo no quería serlo, a Isane no le haría mucha gracia. Todos los demás no aceptaron la proposición. Zaraki miró extrañado a la capitana del 4º que no le devolvía la mirada, esa mujer había despertado su curiosidad; frunció el ceño y giró hacia el capitán del 6º escuadrón.

-¡Elijo a Abarai Renji como capitán del 3er escuadrón.- Se escuchó la voz del 6º. Todos sopesaron la elección.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- A Unohana no le parecía mal, Renji era un gran shinigami.

-Yo también.- La voz de Kenpachi resonó en la estancia.

Los demás estaban de acuerdo también menos uno que veía el plan de su viejo amigo.

-Yo me niego a esa elección.- Todo el mundo miró al peliplateado.

-Lo siento Ukitake, Abarai Renji será el nuevo capitán del 3er escuadrón.- Sentenció Yamamoto, Ukitake miró al moreno que le sonreía, siempre se salía con la suya.- Propongo a Kurosaki Ichigo para capitán del 5º escuadrón.

Con Ichigo no hubo ningún problema, todos aceptaron incluso Byakuya que con cierta reticencia aceptó.

-¿Para el 9º escuadrón? ¿A quién proponéis?- Yamamoto dejó a sus subordinados hablar.

-Es obvio ¿no? Yo creo que está claro.- Ukitake miraba a sus compañeros parándose en Byakuya.

-Hisagi Shuuhei será el capitán del 9º escuadrón- dijo el morenos al entender a su amigo.

-Bien, la reunión ha finalizado. En la próxima con todos los capitanes elegiremos a los nuevos subcapitanes.

--

Kenpachi estaba fuera esperando apoyado con un pie en la pared y los brazos cruzados a que saliese Retsu de la habitación donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones. Al ver que salía, quitó la pose en la que estaba y se acercó a ella.

-¡Unohana!

-¿Si, Zaraki taichou?- Se giró ella.

-¿Qué es eso de que no se tratar a las mujeres?- Entrecerró los ojos mirando directamente a los de la otra.

-¿Perdón?- Ella se había quedado un poco impactada pero sabía no aparentarlo, ¿la habría oído?

-No se haga la loca, se lo oí decir a sus subordinadas.- Se estaba enfadando.

-Perdone pero tengo pacientes a los que atender.- Ella lo dejó con la palabra en la boca maldiciéndola por lo bajo cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Uff es insoportable cuando las mujeres se ponen así.

-¡Kyoraku!- Zaraki miró a su compañero que veía alejarse a la morena mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero al menos ella no ha sido tan fría. Nanao cuando se enfada se me hiela la sangre y está educando igual a su sobrina.- Shunsui suspiró.

-Bueno tengo que irme…- Kenpachi no estaba por la labor de escuchar al capitán.

-Anda, venga, ¡Vámonos a tomar algo!- Shunsui agarró a Kenpachi para llevarlo a algún bar mientras él se quejaba de las cosas que tenía que hacer.

--

Ahora tendría que tener cuidado con lo que decía, no podía ir insultando a la gente por ahí, porque si alguien la escuchase… perdería todo el respeto que le tienen. Y Kenpachi ahora estaba molesto con ella. Seguía caminan rumbo al escuadrón, tenía que comentarle lo sucedido en la reunión a Isane. Notó un reiatsu y se paró de pronto mirando hacia la derecha, del muro salía el capitán del 12º escuadrón.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Zaraki, Unohana?- Sonreía lascivamente a la joven capitana.

-Si tengo algún problema con alguien, a ti no te interesa.- Siguió caminando sin mirar a Mayuri. El capitán la siguió situándose a su lado.

-Si te hace algo yo podría ocuparme de él, sería un gran objeto de estudio.

-No hace falta, se valerme por mí misma.- Ese hombre la cansaba, no lo soportaba. Siempre se metía donde no le llamaban, acabaría muy mal si no paraba.

-Solo quiero ayudarte.- Mayuri le agarró del brazo intentando que se parase pero la capitana se dio la vuelta y sin sacar la espada de la vaina, se la quitó y en tres movimientos lo dejó en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

-Si no puedes conmigo no podrás ayudarme nunca.- Unohana se puso de nuevo su zanpakutou y siguió su camino.

--

-Siempre estáis igual.- Erual se cansaba ya de las tonterías de esos dos.- hacéis una pareja genial pero siempre andáis peleándoos.

-¡Es él! ¡Y lo sabes!- Nana se levantó de la silla quedándose en frente de la morena.

-¡Sí, lo se! Pero tienes que ser tú, la que lo solucione.- Erual dejó el lugar donde estaba sentada y se fue de allí dejando a una Nana pensativa.


End file.
